Mo' Money, Mo' Purses
Mo' Money, Mo' Purses is the 42nd episode of WWE Total Divas and the 17th in season three. Summary Nattie takes on the task of renovating her mom's house; Brie attempts to curb Nicole's spending. Recap Good news! This week's “Total Divas” is, dare we say, kind of a much-needed romp in spots after last week's emotional sledgehammer. That does tend to be the case when two of the three main plots involve Bella bickering and an Eva Marie scheme that involves an eight-pound burger. That insurmountable hunk of meat comes into play during Eva's jaunt to Vegas for a family vacation —the first such gathering of her extended family in roughly 20 years. Given her father's continuing health issues, Eva worries he's planned the trip as a sort of last hurrah, so she and her brothers organize an epic bucket list including skydiving, racecar driving and that big burger that does little more than bring everyone to the brink of exhaustion. When her dad catches wind of the plan, he's less than happy: not because of the sentiment behind it (he's actually quite moved), but he'd rather his family stop treating him like he's got one foot out the door. Done and done. Nikki Bella, meanwhile, is undergoing a one-woman spending spree on all sorts of preposterously priced high-end luggage, which causes Brie to tsk-tsk her sister over a lack of planning for her future (not to mention a perceived reliance on boyfriend John Cena for her more extravagant purchases). Some head-butting aside, Brie organizes a sit-down with a financial planner so her sister can be shown the error of her ways, but a twist ensues: It's actually Brie who the guy's more worried about, since Nikki's real estate license gives her a source of long-term income outside of the ring, while Brie's planned post-WWE track — motherhood — doesn't. In our one big heart-wrencher of the week, Natalya is forced to reach out to estranged husband Tyson Kidd once again, this time after a flood all but destroys her parents’ home. Despite what seems like an initial hesitance to re-enter his in-laws’ orbit, Kidd ends up coming up big when he recruits a buddy to completely overhaul the damaged house in a matter of days. The results are breathtaking, and Natalya — with sage advice, as ever, from Naomi — begins to think in earnest that her marriage might be worth saving. Image Gallery Mo' Money, Mo' Purses 2.jpg Mo' Money, Mo' Purses 3.jpg Mo' Money, Mo' Purses 4.jpg Mo' Money, Mo' Purses 5.jpg Mo' Money, Mo' Purses 6.jpg Mo' Money, Mo' Purses 7.jpg Mo' Money, Mo' Purses 8.jpg Mo' Money, Mo' Purses 9.jpg Mo' Money, Mo' Purses 10.jpg Mo' Money, Mo' Purses 11.jpg Mo' Money, Mo' Purses 12.jpg Mo' Money, Mo' Purses 13.jpg Mo' Money, Mo' Purses 14.jpg Mo' Money, Mo' Purses 15.jpg Mo' Money, Mo' Purses 16.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Divas #42 at WWE.com * Mo' Money, Mo' Purses on WWE Network Category:2015 television events